Sempiternal
by Lucas H. Garrett
Summary: In a world where digital life is ruled be a hierarchy, and the events from four years ago have left remnants to the world's timeline, how will a group of, now teenaged, heroes face the adversities that have marred the world they once knew. Warning: AU/Crossover season's Two and Four.
1. Character Data Sheet - Please Read

**_WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. This is merely the character sheet for the submissions I have received._**

* * *

_Okay, so I created this character data sheet for reference to all the characters within the story, and also, as a reminder to those who have submitted characters to me. I have written down every character I have accepted to be in the main story (only the elements for now), and I will expand it when I receive further information on them._

_**Note**: To those who have submitted the characters below, please, feel free to review your character and make sure I have captured them well. Also, I must note, that I have filled in some of their personalities (you'll know what for your character) since most OC's I have received contained little to no information regarding their personality._

_Please feel free to contact me if anything is wrong, and I'll be sure to edit them. I'll be posting the first chapter shortly, so I hope many have read this and messaged me, with any changes, with haste._

_As always, I'd like to thank you for all your wonderful submissions, and they will be much appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do _not _own any of these characters. The characters, and who their rightful owners are, can be found at the bottom of this page._

* * *

**Fire: Kaito Satoshi**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Partner: BlackAgumon, BlackGreymon, DarkMetalGreymon and Gaiomon

Personality: Socially outgoing, active and athletic. Kaito is both confident and ambitious. He has a knack of doing things on the spot, and feels that when he has something in his mind, it must be done there and then.

Nonetheless, with all his charisma and achievement, Kaito has a strenuous relationship with his father, even bordering resentment at times. Also, Kaito tends to be selfish, usually putting himself before other's needs, as shown by his need to "show off" in school, something he doesn't really get to do at home, a place he usually prefers not to be in.

Moreover, Kaito can be at times be brash, reckless and foolish. He believes what is in his heart one hundred percent, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong, stupid or jealous. Nonetheless, Kaito has the latent potential to be kind, caring and selfless. He just needs to find it within himself.

**Wind: Iris Lily Rose**

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Partner: Lopmon, Turuiemon, Antylamon and Cherubimon

Personality: Iris is one "of the boys". She has a rough personality, coupled with a tough exterior, and a hardened personality. Iris loves to pretend that she is as tough as a guy, and anyone who says otherwise, she threatens to beat up. Nevertheless, Iris conceals much of her femininity due to a scarred past, and tries her best to remain strong even in the toughest of situations. In the end, there is more to Iris then she lets on, and possibly, understands that she is the atypical crablike in personality.

**Light and Dark: Sunkeu Emerand**

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Partner(s): Patamon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon and SlashAngemon (also Seraphimon)

DemiDevimon, Devimon, Myostismon and VenomMyotismon

Personality: Suneku is both light and dark. He suffers from ambivalent thoughts, always having to change his personality to suit others, and as a result, sometimes suffers from a, though diminished, split-personality.

Nonetheless, he is both helpful and outgoing, always ready to lend a hand when he can. Although he tends to have lose his temper quickly, finding that his temperance can be gauged both ways just as easy, others will quickly learn to either love him or hate him.

**Ice: Mariko Kazushi Orihime**

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Partner: Lunamon, Lekismon, Crescemon, Dianamon

Personality: Etiquette, refined and prudent. Witty, charming and intellectually stimulant to her surroundings. Mariko may come off as brash, or even crude, with her criticisms, but she is also known to be brutally honest. She has a high sense of morale, and value's prudence and honesty above all else.

However, Mariko, due to her icy personality, tends to have little to no friends, and as a result, tends to have more acquaintances, if anything. Furthermore, many find it hard to believe she is twins with her sister Kiki, who is almost completely opposite of Mariko, or so people say.

Nonetheless, Mariko, with her great intelligence, and even more, egomaniacal taste in life and what is socially accepted, uses her cunning, cleverness and wit to get what she wants in life.

**Water: Kiki Kazushi Orihime**

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Partner:

Personality: Kiki, is the opposite of Mariko, a saying she hears often. Kiki is socially outgoing, but suffers from a contradicting shy personality during first impressions. She has a bubbly personality, and is often regarded as dimwitted, especially in comparison to her sister.

In reality, there is a much greater similarity between the twins, then they let on. While Marikio is apparent in her demeanor, Kiki is deeper, much like the waters. She tends to have a complex personality, hidden by a bubbly persona, and unfortunately not known by many, is her IQ, which is the same number as her sister's. Also, Kiki apparently has an eidetic memory, remembering almost everything she comes across.

**Earth: Joesph "Jozsef" Miasawa aka Razorback**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Partner: Gatsumon, Monochoromon, Triceramon and Spinomon

Personality: Joseph is reserved, honest and practical. He takes life as a gift, and enjoys every part of it. He is friendly, loyal, passionate and socially active, taking part in the community. He tends to make friends quickly, but just the same, enemies as well. He serves those who are in need of help, and because of his rather bulky exterior, protects anyone who cannot protect themselves.

However, Joseph is known to have "rocks in his head", suffering from almost mental insufficiency. He finds it hard to think logically, and instead, prefers to work with his hands. Surprisingly, he's very good at math (as shown in his grades), but unfortunately, academically speaking, he suffers in everything else.

**Thunder: D.K. Samuels**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Partner: Elecmon, Aegiomon, Aegiochusmon, Jupitermon

Personality: DK is the perfect student, the perfect friend, and if lucky, the perfect boyfriend to introduce to mom and dad. DK excels academically, socially and financially.

Nonetheless, despite his perfect appearances, DK is far from perfect. To society he may be on top, but DK knows, like all his friends, that there's much more to him than meets the eye. DK, while outgoing and genuinely friendly, only finds it easy to talk to those of his gender group. Upon meeting females, besides relatives and close friends, he turns to absolute mush, sometimes stuttering or speaking gibberish. Furthermore, he has self-esteem issues, issues which he's hidden from many within and outside his circle.

Even so, D.K. puts his heart in everything, and believes that all things can go in the whip of a flash, and so he takes every opportunity as if it was his last. He's an opportunist, what can he say?

**Wood: Sabrina Garnet Williams**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Partner: Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and Gallantmon

Personality: Kind-hearted and soft, Sabrina has a habit of putting others needs before her own, and sometimes results in not having much for herself. Friendly and supportive, Sabrina helps those who are in need, whether friend or foe, and because of her indiscriminate heart, she is often take advantage of. She always does what she feels is truly right in her heart, but nevertheless, suffers from low confidence in herself.

All the same, Sabrina enjoys the company of animals and other creatures, and finds it easier to talk to them than humans. In addition, Sabrina, because of her unconditional need to make everyone happy, tends to always compromise, and always is sweet, even when someone has hurt her. If she could, she would let all the prisoners out of prison, so-to-speak.

**Steel:**

* * *

**Credits:**

**Asher Grey, **for submitting Kaito Satoshi

**The Silver Magician of Chaos, **for submitting Iris Lily Rose

**Death the Pistolman, **for submitting Suneku Emerand

**kitsunelover300, **for submitting Mariko Kazushi

**decode9, **for submitting Kiki Orihime

**Imikid, **for submitting Jozsef "Razorback" Miasawa

**DecodeLordofVisions, **for submitting D.K. Samuels

**Kitefire, **for submitting Sabrina Garnet Williams


	2. Prologue

**Okay, so I promised I would redo and complete this prologue before continuing the story, and so I have. It came out longer than I initially hoped, but still, it's far shorter than when I first typed it. I tried to make the points more concise, changed the setting and events that would precede the story, but kept everything else as original to the first as possible. Nonetheless, I hope you still enjoy this read. it's just a prologue, but still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than what is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Oh, What Creature Have I Become?**

**Two Years Before...**

It all happened so quickly. The events that led up to this moment. I didn't even have a chance to piece them all together. The things that became a part of my life. Those damn cursed things! I- I don't know how it all happened. Why it did.

The sound of rain, I watch it, the heavens, as they cry. I have failed them. I have turned into this creature. Still, I didn't even get to say good-bye.

They…my friends. They looked at me. Such contempt in their eyes. I saw it all. How horrifying. Who was that? Whose blood was that? Why did she scream? Why did they cry? My friends, why were their faces so petrified?

Is it because of what I did? What I have become? But…

_Freak! You're a freak_!

Who were they yelling at? I can see in this pool of water, this reflection of mine. What monstrosity is this? _Freak! _It was me! They were screaming at me. No…it couldn't have been me. Could it?

_Freak! You don't belong with us. You are not one of us!_

One of them? Was I one of them? If so, why did I become this? What is happening to me?

_You need to leave. You don't belong here. You are not one of us. You're a part of them now._

A part? A part of who? Why- why does my head hurt?

_Leave us. Leave us!_

Wait! I can't leave yet. I need to remember what happened. What did happen?

_You killed her. You idiot! Look at what you have done! You killed your best friend. _

My best…NO! No, this can't be!

_You need to leave. Leave us! Leave us!_

Wait, who? Who did I kill? No, I can't remember.

_Get away from us. You're not one of us_

I am one of you! Aren't I? But…I can't remember. I…

_You will never be a part of us._

No…wait please. I'm doing my best…but wait, if they're my friends, why were they spitting such words at me?

_We will never forgive you!_

Forgive. No! Wait! Maybe…okay…maybe if I start back at the beginning. Yes—

_Oh, look at the monster you have become…_

I'll start back at the beginning.

* * *

**Twelve Days Before: The Start of the Transformation**

**Two Years Before...**

"Takuya, over here!" shouted Zoe from across the hall. She was waving from within the anterior of the doorway, her blonde hair hanging down from the last time he had met her.

He waved back smiling. He ran over to her. "Hey, Zo, is everyone here already?"

She nodded. "JP managed to connect a live feed directly into the digital world." She smiled, almost unable to bear the excitement of it all. "Can you believe it Takuya? After all these months, our hard work finally paid off."

He couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," he chuckled, "it almost seems unbelievable."

She smirked sheepishly. "Well, no sense in hanging around here all day. C'mon, let's go." She turned, entering the room she previously came out of, Takuya following closely behind.

"Hey, you guys, Takuya's here," Zoe shouted after entering the main frame of the underground warehouse.

Tommy, the first to run over to Takuya, greeted his friend with a more mature hug. "Hey, Takuya, guess what?"

The young man rolled his eyes. "JP managed to connect to the digital world?"

The young teen frowned. "Awe, Zoe told you already?"

He nodded. "Well, it doesn't hurt when the big surprise was obvious from the start," he added.

"Yeah, I guess," the boy surmised. He perked up smiling. "Want to check it out?" he chirped.

"Well, that's why I'm here, right?" Takuya began to follow Tommy within the interior of the room, coming to the usual "meeting spot" the group had been visiting since they first received their first clue from the digital world eight months back.

"Hey, Takuya, glad you could make it," Kouji came from the fore. He greeted his best friend, giving him the usual "man-shake" as the two boys coined.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled. He turned to eye JP and Kouichi, who were both currently in the middle of running some codes, focusing on the only televised set within the room—a holographic frame composed of the Digidestined's devices, which also had appeared eight month previous.

"What's up guys?" Takuya greeted his last remaining friends. He gave them both a great pat on the shoulder, causing them to wince and then turn from their positions.

"Nothing much," Kouichi was the first to respond. "Only the sheer fact that we connected to the digital world finally, that's all," he grinned.

Takuya made a face, before replacing it with a smile. "Any news on the Celestial Digimon or those strange messages we received?" he asked, eyeing the transparent monitor.

"Not that any Kouichi or JP managed to find," Kouji replied. He stood next to his friend, Tommy and Zoe standing beside him.

"It's not that I can't connect to the digital world," JP began, "it's just hard to find anything past the images you see on the screen. The checksum for this transmission is all haywire, and I can't seem to breach through the main frame's wall."

Takuya, hearing the usual mumbo-jumbo about technology from JP, knew things were out of his hand for the moment, so he took it upon himself to ask something else. "Any word on the riddles at least?"

"Define, word?" Zoe said.

"No luck there either?" Takuya rhetorically asked.

She nodded nonetheless, causing him to sigh. 'So, nothing concrete yet?" Takuya surmised.

The group nodded sadly.

"So, we're still in the dark then?" Kouji asked, finding out for himself on the spot what the current status was, exactly.

"Awe, don't say it like that," Tommy interposed. "I'm sure JP and Kouichi will be able to find a way." He smiled, having confidence in his two friends. 'While, I'll bet if they can't, no one can."

"While, that may not have sounded right, Tommy's right," Zoe second the motion. "We need to be more positive and believe in our friends."

At this, both Kouji and Takuya smiled. "You guys are right," they said in unison.

"Still, if we can't do anything for the moment, at least with this, maybe we should start with the clues again?" Zoe instigated.

"Haven't we already looked over them for the hundredth time?" Takuya whined, clearly exaggerating.

The girl frowned. "Well, unless you got any other ideas on how to help, then I'd love to hear them."

Takuya was ready to say something back, but Kouji intervened, standing between them. "Perhaps, Zoe's right." He placed a hand to his chin, thinking. "Maybe, if we look at the messages one more time, it could be possible to find something there we didn't see before." He eyed his friends now. "Think about it? We did find a way to connect to the digital world just by messing with the digivices."

"Not to mention that Kouji received a new message a month back, remember?" Tommy added.

Takuya sighed, caving. "Well, I guess we can read through them again."

"All right, I'll go get the copies," Zoe insisted.

The group had written down all of the messages they received since the first day they appeared, discussing each message thoroughly, analyzing everything, and after a new message would appear, they made sure to do the same, with the addition of connecting the pieces after each recent message.

"Here," Zoe dropped a hard binder on the small table the group found a while back behind a dumpster. She plopped herself on the disinfected, rusty, old couch, opening the binder to the first message. "Let's see," she began, after the rest sat down. "Okay, Tommy was the third to get his, but according to our notes, his comes first chronologically, and it fits in category 'Hour'".

"Call upon those whom you deem a friend, meet at the place where it all came to end, and you shall find that upon the eve, all that is hidden will come to be seen." Kouji read Tommy's message in verbatim. "This is the one where we are to meet at the eve where it all ended."

"Okay, how about the second message," Takuya said.

Zoe flipped to the next page on the binder, placing a finger where the second message was written. "This one is JP's and it came fourth accordingly, but we deemed it second chronologically, falling under the category, 'Clock'".

"Upon the reunion that will take place, you must turn left onto that wretched face, for then will you see the wicked decree, that will unify the law of the greatest supreme," once again Kouji read in verbatim.

"Okay, so we're obviously supposed to meet somewhere," Takuya articulated the obvious.

Zoe sighed, turning to the next page. The messages were giving them no hints, but still they decided to press further. "This is the one where we were undecided whether mines or Kouichi's should come third, remember?"

"And it seems we chose yours," Kouji remarked, reading the next part of the contents. "Chronologically third, obtained first, category: 'Hour'. It reads: take no rest, but remain earnest, for surely the hour will come, when you must face the west."

"And then Kouichi's," Kouji continued, flipping the page. "Obtained second, but we reasoned that it came fourth chronologically, catergory: 'Clock'. This one says—allow not the hour to strike the night, nor' the hands to look upon the light, but remember those whom have been hallowed, and so shall the hands proceed to follow."

"Well it seems that it goes that way," Takuya commented, referring the chronological order of the messages.

Kouji sighed, unsure. "I suppose it'll have to do for now."

"Take not this matter lightly, nor' allow the hour to go on blithely, but remain vigilant and keep at the fore, or all that is loved shall be no more," Zoe read aloud, having gone ahead and read the last of the messages. It was Kouji's. "Received last, deemed chronologically last, category: 'Hour'."

The group sighed. It was as they feared. There were no extra clues, even after having read all the strange messages.

"Well, this was pointless," Kouji remarked.

Takuya frowned. "At least we managed to kill some time." He got up, looking at JP and Kouichi now, who were intently focused on the screen, hacking away at the holographic keyboard displayed. "Hey, guys, anything?" he shouted. They didn't respond. They were too preoccupied.

"Just leave them," Zoe insisted. She got up, patting her skirt from any dust it might have contracted. "If they found anything, I'm sure they would have told us by now."

Takuya nodded his head I reluctance. "So what now?" He eyed his friends.

They shrugged.

"We can always just come back later," Tommy proposed.

"And leave them here?" Zoe asked, eyeing the two teens who were busily away hacking at the system.

Takuya placed a hand to Zoe's shoulder, grinning. "They'll be fine. I mean, no one will find them here. This place is too run down for anyone to care about it. Even criminals," he added the last part to reassure her.

She sighed. "I suppose. But still, someone should at least tell them we're leaving," she suggested.

Takuya grinned, rubbing the back of his head while doing so. "Yeah,-yeah, I'll do it," he chuckled. "Don't be so worrisome," he added, walking out of Zoe's physical range.

"Hey, guys." He called JP and Kouichi. The two didn't seem to respond. He tried tapping them, but still they remained motionless. That's when he noticed that their fingers weren't moving. "Hey, you guys," he called over Kouji, Zoe and Tommy. "I think something's wrong with JP and Kouichi."

The other three ran to where Takuya was. "What's wrong?" Kouji was the first to ask.

Takuya shrugged, pointing at the two idle individuals. "Take a look for yourself."

Kouji tried tapping at his brother and his friend, waving his hands in front of their eyes, and even go as far as to punch, albeit with reserved force, his brother's arm, but still they didn't respond. He quivered his eyebrows. "It's like they're in a trance," he proposed, upon the idea that both of them were looking at the screen in a fix.

"You think?" Takuya remarked.

"What's happened to them?" Tommy cried.

Both Takuya and Kouji nodded.

"We don't know, buddy," Takuya said, "but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Maybe it has to do with whatever it is they're looking at," Zoe purported, eyeing the screen now.

All the group could see were images of the digital word's data, some of the digimon within there, but nothing showing the actual place, albeit a strange marker that was constantly blinking.

"What's that?" Tommy pointed to a small icon that resembled a folder. Only, it was blinking, the strange marker on top of it.

"Let me see," Kouji began, grabbing the currently inactive pad, shoving JP's hand aside. He clicked on the folder, waiting for something to happen.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Takuya remarked. He was ready to try something of his own, when a large noise began to blare from the monitor itself.

The gang quickly covered their ears, trying their best to block out as much of the sound as possible.

"Kouji, what the hell did you do," Takuya screamed at his friend. Obviously, his friend couldn't hear him, but still he kept on shouting.

Kouji on the other hand, began to nudge away at the monitor with his elbows, hoping that he would be able to close the folder. Only, he couldn't find any way to close it, but another icon displaying a strange face. Instead, he clicked on that, thinking it was another way to shut off the folder.

Several seconds passed, before the noise settled, before dying all-together.

"What the hell!" Takuya screamed again, clearly annoyed now.

Zoe and Tommy we're still pounding at their ears, the pain still apparent. "What did you do?" Zoe asked, after gaining her composure.

"I just clicked on that button there," Kouji pointed at the screen, but found that whatever he clicked on was gone. In fact—

"Where'd everything go?" Tommy asked, eyeing the now blank black screen in front of them.

"Great, look what you did Kouji," Takuya angrily remarked.

"Me," Kouji shouted. "This wasn't my fault!"

Takuya huffed, disbelieved. "What the hell do you mean it wasn't your fault? Of course it was. Who else touched the damn thing but you?"

Kouji looked ready to say something, but Zoe intercepted their argument.

"You guys, I think JP and Kouichi are starting to come back."

The two stopped their petty argument, abruptly, eyeing their friends now.

Kouichi was the first to regain consciousness. He looked at his friends, their faces staring back at him like as if he just woke up at the hospital.

"You okay, Kouichi," Kouji asked, concerned for his older twin.

The teen nodded, holding on to his head.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?" Takuya asked.

He stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Kouichi," Zoe began, "you were knocked out…or something."

Kouichi furrowed his eyebrows. "The last thing I remember was finding…," he chuckled, looking up. "That's funny, I can't seem to recall anything."

"Well what's the last thing you remember?" Kouji asked, concerned.

The twin shrugged. "Just, trying to bypass the system," he answered. He looked to JP, who was regaining consciousness now. "You remember anything?"

JP looked at him, letting his head fall into his hands. "No, but I don't remember having this headache," he whined.

"Weird," Tommy commented. "So, you guys don't remember anything?"

Kouichi nodded. "It's strange, isn't it?"

In that moment, a noise began to stir from the black screen, making them all turn their heads to it.

"What's happening?" Zoe screamed frantically.

The monitor began to create small waves of electricity, the digital devices under it stirring, the floor beneath them rumbling. The moment lasted for several seconds, before sudden silence ensued.

"What the hell was that?" Kouji and Takuya remarked in unison.

"I don't—," JP began, but was cut short by a laugh coming from the screen.

"It is time," a voice boomed from the screen.

The team gasped upon seeing a face materialize itself from nowhere.

"Who the hell is that?" Takuya shouted, eyeing a pair of red eyes and white sharp teeth. The screen distorted itself, like as if there was a bad connection to the feed, static moving in all directions.

"Hello, Digidestined, I am the Order of this world, and I have come on a mission."

"Mission? The hell you talking about?" Kouji shouted.

"I have no time for trivialities," the voice spoke. "I seek the warrior of flame."

"Takuya," Zoe shouted. "What do you want with Takuya?"

"Ah, yes, Takuya. That is whom I seek. I must make him a part of my…of His collection."

"I won't be a part of whatever the hell you're talking about," Takuya shouted, his eyes ablaze. He made a motion to turn the system off, but found himself too late.

"Too late," the voice shouted. "Imperium!" the voice boomed, freezing Takuya in place.

The group watched in horror as their friend turned a ghastly white.

"Takuya," they shouted.

"What the hell did you do? What do you want with Takuya?" Zoe screamed.

The voice continued to laugh. "As I said, to make him a part of His collection."

"Whose collection?" Kouji shouted, standing in front of Takuya. Part of him hoped he could conceal Takuya, and part of him did it on instinct. "What the hell do you want with Takuya?"

The voice laughed once more, causing the ground to rumble. "To take him of course," the voice bluntly professed.

"Well, you'll have to find a way, because you're not getting him from here," Tommy shouted, standing by his friends, his stance firm.

The voice laughed again. "It matters not what you say. Now that I have access to this world, it will be easy for me to inject the virus onto the proper host."

"Virus," Kouichi's eyes widened. It was all coming back to him now. He turned quickly, eyeing his brother now. 'Kouji, we have to get Takuya out of this room quickly!" he shouted.

Kouji, not understanding what Kouichi meant, did as he was told, pulling Takuya away now. Zoe followed from behind.

"Not so fast!" the voice decreed. "Mesmeric Glare," the voice shouted, stunning all of the Digidestined in their tracks. "Now, bring the one named Takuya Kanbara to me."

Kouji, who was under the spell of the voice, did as he was told, bringing Takuya to the fore.

JP, Tommy and Kouichi, the only ones who were not affected, as they were not in the direct line of sigh, began to shout, running towards their friend. "Kouji, stop, what are you doing?" JP shouted.

"Do not stand in my way," the voice boomed. "Divine Palisade!" it screamed.

The trio, unrelenting, continued to run, only to come crashing against something sturdy, but invisible. "What the hell?" JP remarked, cradling his head again.

Zoe, still idle, along with their friends, watched as Kouji brought Takuya to the front of the screen, where the wicked pair of eyes stared on.

"Kouji, Kouji you have to snap out of it. If that thing manages to inject Takuya with the virus, he'll become something else," Kouichi shouted.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, eyeing his friend now.

"It seems someone has tapped into my knowledge," the voice boomed. "No matter, no matter. I will have what I want nonetheless." The eyes watched as Kouji backed away after having left Takuya at the fore. "You have served me well, foolish boy. "Mesmeric Break!" it shouted, releasing its hold on both Kouji and Zoe. "Divine Palisade!" it screamed again, creating another invisible barrier between Kouji and Zoe and Takuya.

"I don't understand, how is he managing to attack from within the system?" Tommy asked.

"He's not," JP replied.

"What do you mean?" Kouji shouted from across the room.

"Your devices allow me to wield power within this world," the voice answered. "With them, I am able to create a strong enough portal to complete my task. Now, without further delegation."

The group watched as the eyes fell on Takuya, who remained motionless, its wicked long teeth forming a crude smile.

"Takuya," Zoe shouted, after coming to. She banged on the invisible wall, but to no avail.

"Takuya," the others shouted, as the creature behind the screen prepared to inject the virus.

"Prepare yourself, warrior of flame. Fateful Demise!" the voice boomed. The room began to shake violently, six beams of light shooting from all six devices at the one target in destination—Takuya.

His friends watched helpless as their friend screamed violently, convoluting, shaking in the air as the light continued to engulf him. It wasn't until the laughter coming from the screen, and the screams from Takuya, began to die down, did the light begin to dim, leaving behind an unconscious Takuya in its wake.

"It has been done," the voice boomed, laughing wickedly. It was then when the walls shattered, allowing the group to bypass it now.

Kouji, the first to react, quickly ran to the devices, pulling them apart so as to break the digital connection.

"It matters not," the voice boomed as the last of the feed was going away, "my mission is complete. Now, he shall _become_ as we have _become._ Now, he is one of us." With that, the group of friends heard as the monster laughed, the lights dimming from the screen, until finally it was empty, the hologram fading from view.

"Takuya," Zoe croaked, falling to her knees upon seeing Takuya's lifeless state, his skin pale, but still with a pulse.

The friends gathered around their friend, watching, waiting, hoping that whatever would enfold, they would be able to come through it in one piece. It was the only hope they had left.


	3. Chapter I: Mother

**Redid the prologue and updated it as such. Also, this chapter is short, and also the start of he official story. Also, just a shout-out, thanks for everyone who has read this and PM'ed all your characters. There were so many wonderful characters, and admittedly, some were hard to choose over others, and others were hard to let go. Nonetheless, thank you! Your contributions and submissions were much, much appreciated!**

**Nonetheless, here is my disclaimer: I do _not _own digimon. I own all characters, themes, plots and settings created by me. Kaito Satoshi, belongs to Asher Grey. Also, T-rated for a reason.**

* * *

**_A Digital Masterpiece—_**

_A world where all creatures are reborn, where everything is restored, perpetual. Where all is sempiternal. A place that creates itself over and over, filtering, shuffling, fixing and allocating all of its "bio-data" into correct peripherals, connecting junctions, nurturing order and perfection._

_ A world in which all life is built upon a network of threads, each attached to the last, invisible to the "living" but identifiable to the "judges"—they who govern the realm of death, rebirth and resources._

_ A world where nothing is feared, nothing is forever, sinned, or blemished. A world where a mistakes can be corrected, a blame be forgiven—a past be undone and an action be revoked. _

_ It is here, upon this world, a world created for so this purpose, that all is for a reason, and no one, not even they who cause the suffering, are to suffer. In this world, there is only: beauty, order, perfection—faultlessness. _

_ So it is, that such a world, who created an unflawed design, must be unaltered, and to oversee such order, the world must have its guardians, its protectors. It is here where twelve were built in the beginning to wipe the slate clean whenever a system should malfunction, disperse all knowledge of any great calamities, cleanse the darkness and the hearts of those who have been tainted, and rectify the memories of those whose lives had been marred by those around them—friends, lovers, family or children, none are exempt. _

_ By contrast, what happens when the system gives way to a new guardian? What will become of the perfect union of twelve, each holding an identical thirtieth degree of space, when a thirteenth member is to join them? A member sent by the "system" to be nurtured and raised by the twelve until it is ready. _

_ Even more so, they question, why did the system create this thirteenth member? After so many years of perfection, why the sudden change? They who have no knowledge of anything but the task they were given upon their creation. _

_ They, the twelve, who question: who is this thirteenth member, and where does it belong in the paragon of this utopia?_

_ What a dystopia indeed._

* * *

**Becoming:**

**Two Years Before**

It all happened so fast. Like a blur. Everything was so surreal. Everything. I remember now. How it all happened. The one screaming. It was me. I was screaming. Now I know. Now I understand.

_You don't belong here. You belong with them now. _

I guess I always have. Isn't that right?

_You're a part of them. This is the life you chose._

Did I choose it?

_We will never forgive you. _

Do I deserve it? To be forgiven.

_Get away. You don't belong here. You're a freak._

Whose voices are these? No. NO! I want my friends. I want to speak with my friends!

"_Takuya." _

No…

"_Takuya. Please, listen to me."_

Zoe…

_Hey, Takuya, you have to listen._

Kouji. Wait.

_Takuya, we need you to listen._

Kouichi!

_Hey, Takky, you listening?_

JP…

_C'mon, Takuya listen._

"Tommy! Tommy! JP! Zoe! Kouichi! Kouji! My friends. I need my friends. Guys! Guys, where are you? I don't see you. You guys! I don't—,"

_You betrayed us. _

"No…I would never betray. No."

_You abandoned us._

"I would never."

"_Takuya…"_

"No, please, wait!"

"_Takuya, look. Look, Takuya."_

"Zoe, Kouji, JP! Wait please. Kouichi, Tommy, please, you're my friends."

"_Don't you see Takuya?"_

See?

"_Oh, Takuya. Look." _

Where?

_Behold, Takuya, the monster you have become…_

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

"Sir, we have a Mrs. Kanbara here to see you," said a woman, her head slightly poked in from the door ajar.

The man twisted his chair to face his secretary. "Thank you Sakura, if you may, please, welcome her in."

"Will do," Sakura replied. A few murmurs could be heard from outside the room, followed by a polite knock.

"Feel free to enter whenever you think you're ready," the man shouted.

The squeaking from the door could be heard, as Mrs. Kanbara made her way inside, her face clearly having battled a few tears, as shown from smudged make-up. The woman quietly sat in the only chair present in the room, aside from the man's.

"So, Mrs. Kanbara, what can I do for you today?"

The woman sighed, pulling out a few files from her purse. She laid them onto the desk in front of her, sliding them over. "I was told to come here. Some news about the whereabouts of my son?"

The man smiled. "Yes, yes, of course." He opened the first of the files, reading its contents, placing it down once he was done. "And I suppose you wish to inquire where to find him?" the man questioned.

The woman's eyed widened. "Do you- do you know where he is?" she yelped, holding her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from forming tears.

The man slid the manila folder back to the woman. "Unfortunately, I do not. Nonetheless, my research team has come across a few intriguing facts regarding your son's whereabouts, and more importantly, where he could have gone."

The woman eyed him confusingly. "I don't understand, if you don't know where my son is, why would you call me?" She began to stand, her head feeling slightly dazed. "Mr.—,"

"Satoshi," the man replied.

"Mr. Satoshi, I don't mean to be rude, but just who are you?'

"Ah, of course, it was impolite of me not to introduce myself. My name is Hiro Satoshi, CEO of Kaman Industries, leader of the technological powerhouse Cloud Incorporation, and conglomerate owner of over a hundred small businesses."

Mrs. Kanbara stared at the man, baffled. She slumped back into her chair. "I- I don't understand. Why would such an important man such as yourself, want anything to do with me? If you don't mind my asking."

The man smiled once more. 'Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Mrs. Kanbara. I have much of an opportune simply having you here."

The woman seemed ready to ask another question, but Hiro interrupted her before she could ask.

"Do not underestimate who you are, Mrs. Kanbara. You see, you must realize something of great importance that has partaken itself, more specifically, in your son's life."

The woman blinked. "I'm sorry."

Hiro frowned. "Mrs. Kanbara, my research team, a group of very specific individuals who were scouted amongst tens of thousands of professionals, have been researching the notion of a world beyond our own." The man stood, standing by a window that layered the entire city's skyline into view. "Now, as ridiculous as such a notion sounds, you must believe me when I say, we have come across such a world."

"A world?"

"Precisely," Hiro crunched. He walked back to his desk. "We have reason to believe that a world beyond our own has manifested itself in the very networks that run through our daily lives. Incredible, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm sure it must be, but I must say, Mr. Satoshi, I do not have a clue as to what you're talking about." Mrs. Kanbara stood, grabbing her purse. She didn't care who this man was, powerful or not, she hadn't trusted him initially, and hearing him babble about other worlds only made her more cautious. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving."

"You'd be wise to remain a little longer," Hiro suggested. "While I may not know the whereabouts of your son, I do have proof of his existence," he riddled.

Mrs. Kanbara, who had her hand to the doorknob, let go in shock, turning to eye Hiro now.

The man smiled. He pulled out something from his desk, laying it out on the flat surface.

The woman walked back to the desk, eyeing the photo before her, gasping, her hands to her mouth in shock. "That's…that's my baby boy. That's Ta—,"

"Takuya Kanbara, age seventeen, went to Fujiwara Academy, formerly before his rather, mysterious disappearance."

Mrs. Kanbara, still shocked, muttered the only words she could think of: "So, he's alive," she cried, slouching back against the chair. "All this time…,"

"This photo was taken from the internet recently, only, it's the strangest thing, there seems to be no known traces left behind as to where this photo originated from."

The woman looked up. "I don't understand."

"Mrs. Kanbara, we have reason to believe, and this only speculation, that your son managed to enter this world I speak of."

"But that's impossible," she argued. "There's no—,"

"Do not delegate into close-minded matters, Mrs. Kanbara. For as strange as this sounds, I'm afraid to say, that this isn't the only proof that we have that there is another world living within the network."

"Proof. But," she eyed the photo of her son once more. "I don't understand how my son's image is proof."

"No, of course it won't be found in the image itself. Rather, where it came from. Its source."

"I—,"

"But I'm afraid I have strayed too far from my initial reason as to why I called you here."

She furrowed her eyebrows now. "Mr. Satoshi, what is the reason you called me here?"

The man smiled again. "I need to know as much about your son as possible." He sat at the corner of his desk, eyeing Mrs. Kanbara now, directly. "I need to know all that is Takuya Kanbara. Who his friends were. What he was like. What his favorite things were. Where he slept. What he did for recreational activities. Where he used the toilet. Scratch that last one." He pushed himself toward Takuya's mother now, looking her directly in the eye. "I must know, who is Takuya Kanbara."

"But—,"

"Now, of course, feel free to refuse my services," Hiro interposed. He sat back on his chair across from Takuya's mother. "But I should remind you, I may be the only hope for finding your son. So, in accordance, I must ask, do we have a deal?" He extended a hand.

The woman eyed it suspiciously.

"Your cooperation in helping me help you find your son, or otherwise, this conversation will be terminated," spoke Mr. Satoshi.

Mrs. Kanbara continued to eye his hand.

"Please, make a decision Mrs. Kanbara, I'm a very busy man. I have no time for derivatives."

"I- I suppose," she caved, taking Hiro's hand.

"Excellent, now I'll just have my secretary have you sign some papers, and we'll be on our way." He stood, coming over to help Mrs. Kanbara.

"Our way? Where are we going?" she asked.

He smiled, eyeing her in the eyes. "Why, to our first clue of course, an independent networking company by the name of Hypnos."

She mouthed an 'O' as if it was obvious. She smiled again, moving her hand towards the desk, accidentally knocking over a picture frame. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she quickly stated.

The man nodded. "Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes, right?" he grinned, a sleazy grin. He picked the photo frame back up, revealing a young teenage man, who looked more than upset that his photo was taken.

"Who is that handsome young man?" Mrs. Kanbara asked, more out of politeness than wanting to actually know.

"That is my son, Kaito. He just turned sixteen about a month ago."

"Oh, well, what a lucky young man he must be," she remarked.

The man grunted. "I suppose." He continued looking at the photo, before finally realizing his trance. "Oh, well, there I am again doing it. Now," he cleared his throat, "let's be on our way."

Mrs. Kanbara followed from behind as Hiro led her to the front of his office. She quickly eyed the photo of Kaito once more, before finally heading out, Hiro closing the door behind her.

"Kaito Satoshi," she stated aloud, once Hiro was out of hearing reach. "Did you know my son?" she questioned aloud, wondering to herself if by some odd coincidence, this was something more than just _a_ coincidence.


End file.
